


The Cave

by roosebolton



Series: Werewolf Lovers [2]
Category: Original Work, werewolf - Fandom
Genre: Animal Genitals, F/M, Knotting, Romance, Second Verse Same As the First, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf Sex, Werewolves, werewolf/human sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:15:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22260064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roosebolton/pseuds/roosebolton
Summary: Running in the woods on the night of a full moon, they take shelter in a cave and find more than one way to keep warm.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Werewolf Lovers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602349
Comments: 20
Kudos: 43





	The Cave

We ran through the woods, trying to find some shelter from the rain, my hulking form over hers so that at least one of us was a little dry. After a while, I picked her up, holding her in my arms so that I could run faster, my long stride covering more ground than hers. Even in the rain and the dark, I could see fairly well, and after miles of nothing but trees, I finally spotted a cave that looked like it would fit us both. We stepped inside, finding it not too shallow, though of course the entrance was just as wet as we were because of the angle at which the rain was falling. Once we were out of the damp and rain, I set her down carefully.

"Hey, step back for a minute, or you'll be even more drenched," I said to her. She stepped back into the cave a bit farther, and I shook like the dog that I was, water droplets flying everywhere, until I was at least slightly less wet than I had been. She laughed to see it; I don't think I had ever done it in front of her before, since we didn't usually get caught in the rain when we were under the moon.

"Hey, there's the remains of a fire back here, babe," she said once I was done, pointing to a few half-burned logs and scraps of paper on the ground near where she stood. 

"You think there's enough ventilation in here? Too much smoke might be worse than being caught in the rain."

"The cave is bigger than it looked from the outside, and the wind is coming the same direction as the rain, into the mouth of the cave. I think we'll be fine. If not, we can always move on. Better than sitting here in the cold and dark, anyway."

"Sure, yeah. 'Course, that's all dependent on whether we can start the fire in the first place. I don't have a lighter, or matches, or, you know, pockets." I patted down my fur as if to indicate this.

"Shit. Hold on." She rummaged through her pockets for a while, eventually producing a small disposable lighter. "Aha."

"Why do you have that, anyway? You don't smoke or anything."

"I'm not sure, actually, but I'm not complaining." She knelt by the pile of logs and picked up one of the scraps of paper, rearranging a few of the logs so that the unburnt ends were facing towards the middle. "Usually I'd try to get a few smaller twigs for this, but they're all too wet to burn right now, I think, so we'll have to make do." She put a few more of the larger paper scraps in between the logs, lighting the scrap in her hand and touching the fire to some of the others. It took a few tries, but eventually she got the fire to light properly, serving as both light and heat, our shadows dancing on the walls of the cave as the fire flickered. 

We leaned against one another, enjoying the warmth of the fire as it dried the rain from our soaked bodies.

"You _know,_ babe, your clothes would probably dry faster if you took them off," I said, helpfully.

She side-eyed me. "You really think so, or is this just an excuse to get me naked?"

"Do I need an excuse?"

"Guess not," she said, laughing. She unzipped her hoodie, removing it and laying it flat on the ground of the cave, on the opposite side of the fire. Her t-shirt was next, then her shoes, socks and jeans, and they all ended up neatly on the ground next to her hoodie, until she was left in only her bra and unmatching boxer briefs. I watched her the whole time with hungry eyes, the light flickering over her skin like I wanted my kisses, my tongue to be instead. 

I could see where the night was headed.

She leaned up against me again, and I put my arm around her, pulling her close. She rubbed her cheek against my fur.

"You're mostly dry now, babe. Wanna turn around and get your back? Promise I won't let your tail go in the fire." She grinned up at me.

I turned around, letting the fire warm my tail and back. She stood up and gave me a big hug, from the front, where I was cooler, now facing away from the heat. I could feel her warmth, like that of the fire, awaking something in me.

There's something about holding her like that, when I'm so much larger than my human form, so much larger than _her,_ that makes me feel both protective of her -- even though she doesn't really need protection -- and impossibly aroused. She snuggled into my fur, reaching up to kiss my muzzle. 

"I know another way we can keep warm," she whispered loudly, and I knew she felt it, too. We know each other's minds, I guess, and maybe that's why we've always gotten along so well, or maybe it's the other way around. Stepping back from me, she unhooked her bra from the back, shrugging it off and tossing it aside since it wasn't wet. I pulled her to me with one arm, sliding my other paw between her legs, rubbing lightly, her mouth open in a sigh. 

"You might wanna take these off, or else you'll have to put them by the fire to dry, too," I said, baring my top lip in some semblance of a grin. She shoved me lightly, but hooked her thumbs in her waistband and pulled them off, wiggling a little, throwing them near the fire, but not too close.

"Not my fault you get wet so easily." I nuzzled her neck, licking gently. 

She shoved me again. "Yes, it is. You're just so... so..." She shook her head. "So... I don't know, you. Must be the pheromones or something."

I returned my paw between her legs, gently parting her folds, finding her slicker than I'd expected, judging by what I'd felt through her underwear. She bit her lip, rubbing against my paw, expertly missing the sharpness of my claws. I could feel my cock starting to escape its sheath, and it did not escape her notice. She wet her hand with her own slickness, reaching down to stroke me.

"So... how do we want to do this, babe? I don't want to lay down on this hard ground, there's... rocks and stuff. And we don't exactly have, you know, pillows and blankets."

"I'll be your pillows and blankets tonight. Promise." I gently removed my paw from below her, pulling her to me with both arms. "Keep you nice and warm. Me and the fire, I mean."

I sat on the ground, pulling her into my lap. "I can lie down, and you can ride me that way, or I can... well, I can hold you in my arms and kind of, uh, bounce you myself."

She blushed and smiled, looking away from me for a moment. "Think I like that second one, babe."

"Mmm, I hoped you might." I gently picked her up, my arms tucked underneath hers, and set her down again, slowly, onto my half-hard cock, entering her easily. She wiggled and rocked her hips almost immediately, and I could feel myself growing harder, my cock lengthening within her, though my knot hadn't yet become swollen. 

"Fuck, babe, you feel so _good_... can't believe that's not even as big as it'll get yet..." she said, steadying herself on my arms. I leaned down and licked her face, and she stuck her tongue out to kiss me in the same way, our tongues touching outside of our mouths. 

"Ready for me to move you?"

"I sure the fuck _am._ "

I held her fast to me in a hug, briefly, before moving my paws to her waist, gripping her there. Slowly, gently at first, I picked her up enough to almost slip out of her entrance before putting her back down, picking up the pace after a few thrusts into her. A combination of me thrusting my hips and easily thrusting her down onto my cock ensured that her moans echoed through the cave. 

"Is your... your knot..."

I shook my head. "Not yet."

Holding her knees apart with her hands, her body practically dangling above my cock as I held her between thrusts, she was a sight. Panting, I set her down onto my cock, resting there for a moment. "I swear, every time we fuck you're more gorgeous than the last time." She laughed and pushed at my chest, though she was squirming, too.

"Let me take over now. Let me ride you." 

I leaned back, my cock still buried within her. She set her legs down, her toes barely reaching the ground, and leaned forward against my chest, rocking back against my cock, and I could feel her arousal wetting my lower belly, her clit rubbing against the fur there each time she pulled me back inside her. 

"God, fuck, babe, it's so _good_ \--" she cooed, moving faster, "but I want that _knot_ of yours inside me."

“You’re in charge, babe, it’s between you and gravity now,” I said, thrusting my hips upward. 

She rocked from side to side, trying to work the knot in and only half succeeding. “Fuck, I just… almost there, I just can’t quite… think you can help?” She licked her lips, the fire glinting off the sheen of sweat on her forehead.

“Don’t wanna hurt you, but I can push you down onto it, use a little force, if you want me to.”

She nodded quickly, practically purring. “Yes, please. Need you to fill me again.”

I placed my paws firmly on her waist, looking into her eyes. “Ready?”

She nodded again, squirming, and I pushed down on her hips, gently, keeping my animal strength in mind. She grabbed onto my arms, her fingers buried in my fur, and I kept pushing, a little rougher, until her loud, low moan told me that I was fully buried in her, knot and all. She bit her lip, squeezing my arms, trying to bury my cock even deeper somehow. I sat back up, wrapping my arms tight around her, licking her face and neck. 

Quietly, I whispered in her ear, "Need to feel you come, babe. Want you to squeeze my knot so hard I flood you inside."

She moaned again, softer this time, leaning her head away from me so I could nip at her. Both her hands darted between her legs, parting her folds with one hand so she could furiously rub her clit with the other, rocking her hips a little, working out a rhythm. It didn't take her long to finish, her legs squeezing hard at my sides, her eyes closed, her body trembling, and between the rocking of her hips and the pulsing heat of her orgasm, I came, too, wave after wave of my thin seed filling her, my thick knot keeping it inside of her.

"Fuck, babe, can't believe how good you feel around me," I said, nuzzling her neck.

She leaned against me, her smile broad, her eyes still closed. "Can't believe how good you feel _in_ me."

I held her fast and gave her a gentle, playful lick on the lips. "Tired?"

"After that? Who wouldn't be?" 

I leaned my head atop hers, and she nuzzled my chest, making herself comfortable in my fur. 

"If you're warm enough like this, I'll lay down, keep my arms around you. Fall asleep that way."

"Scoot closer to the fire, maybe?"

I did my best to do as she asked, getting close to the fire, but not so close that either of us were in danger. "Nice and toasty?"

She lay down upon me, nodding against my furry chest, my knot still deep within her. "Mmhmm."

She fell asleep before I did, and the fire was still burning low when I woke in the middle of the night. My knot had receded, and my groin and thighs were damp with our fluids - mostly mine, of course. I stood, carrying her as gently as possible, and put at least her hoodie on her, though my paws couldn't work the zipper very well, before lying back down near the fire, curling up with her in my arms, keeping her safe and warm for the rest of the night.


End file.
